Revenge is it Really so Sweet?
by RoriandOreo
Summary: Narita Shiki is your average college student. Well not really, he's half vampire. He had a twin brother except he's dead and Shiki wants to know who did it. One day he runs into one Kurosaki Ichigo at his nightclub and now he wants to find his killer...
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Narita Shiki is your average college student. Well not really, he's half vampire. He had a twin brother except he's dead and Shiki wants to know who did it. One day he runs into one Kurosaki Ichigo at his nightclub and now he wants to find his killer more than ever.

A/N: Hey, this was just an idea I had one day. I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what ya think and if I should continue it.

Chapter 1

"Oi."

"Dammit, he ain't paying attention again…" Miki sighed.

"Hey, Shiki!" Miki shouted.

"Huh?" Shiki replied turning his head to see his best friend Arisawa Miki. He had just finished his last final for the day and had zoned out after they had met up. "What's up?" Shiki asked looking up at his friend who was sitting next to him.

"Do you have any more finals today or tomorrow?" Miki asked looking over at Shiki while eating a sandwich.

"Today…no. Tomorrow I have one at 10 and then I'm done," Shiki said shifting into a sitting position. He had been half lying against the wall behind the table they were sitting at.

"Okay, good," Shiki heard Miki say before he started grinning like a maniac and looking over at Shiki who was currently grabbing his books and putting them in his school bag.

"Um…Is something going on that I'm not aware of?" He asked looking down at Miki, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing," Miki replied, somewhat calmer, but still smiling.

"Right. Well, see you tomorrow," Shiki said before leaving the table and heading towards the entrance of the university. Both Shiki and Miki attended Seireitei University. It was located in the middle of a town called Karakura where Shiki had moved after his brother died. Shiki and his brother Hiro were twins. The only way to tell them apart was the color of their eyes. Shiki had dark blue eyes while Hiro had green eyes. Shiki and Miki both had black hair that went down to just past their neck and both were 180cm tall or just under 5'11".

_Hmm…I wonder what Miki's planning now?_ Shiki thought as he left the school.

* * *

"Oi! Shiki! Wait up!" Miki yelled. His plan was perfect. No way would Shiki see it coming. Not at all. (please note the sarcasm .)

"What is it Miki?" Shiki asked, turning around when Miki had caught up.

"Want to go to my house to celebrate the end of finals?" Miki asked, starting to break out in a HUGE grin identical to the one he had worn yesterday.

"I don't see why not but…Is there a catch?" asked Shiki, not liking the look on his friends face. Especially considering what had happened in the past when he got that smile on his face. It had always ended badly. Well for him at least. Not that his friend minded in the least of course.

"Nope. No catch but you have to wear what I want you to wear, okay?" said Miki before grabbing Shiki's arm and heading towards his house, not giving him a chance to protest.

"Hey, wait, I never agreed to that! Oi, are you even listening to me? Miki!" Shiki shouted trying to get his friends attention, but to no avail. Now he knew for sure that his friend was planning something. Something that involved him.

"We're here!" announced Miki leading Shiki inside the house. "I'm home mom!" yelled Miki before leading Shiki up the stairs and into his room. Which had a ton of clothes strewn across it.

"Don't cause trouble okay?" shouted Miki's mom.

"We won't! Don't worry!" Miki shouted back before turning to Shiki who was shifting from foot to foot looking at all the clothes.

"Why are there clothes every where?" Shiki asked.

"You'll see~," Miki sang as he headed over to his bed, picking up a dark red button down shirt, black dress pants, a black vest, and a black fedora hat. "Here, change into these," Miki said tossing the clothes to Shiki before turning back to the bed to grab a white button shirt and black dress pants.

"C'mon hurry up and change. Or do you want me to help you?" asked Miki smiling and turning towards Shiki who was quickly backing up.

"I-I'll go change," said Shiki before dashing out the door towards the bathroom that was down the hall.

"He always does things as he pleases…"Shiki muttered closing the bathroom door before changing into the clothes his friend had given him. When he put the vest on he didn't bother to button it, preferring to leave it open.

"You done yet?" Shiki heard Miki shout from RIGHT outside the door. Really RIGHT outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm done," Shiki replied opening the door. "Why do I have to wear this though?" he asked turning to glare at Miki as they walked downstairs.

"You'll see, c'mon or we'll be late!" said Miki pulling Shiki out the door and towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Shiki asked as Miki headed towards the downtown part of Karakura.

"One of the clubs downtown," Miki replied as they pulled into a parking lot.

Shiki sighed before answering. "Why?"

"Because you need to relax," Miki replied before heading towards the line to get into the club.

"I'd be able to relax if you didn't pull crazy plans like this one all the time…" Shiki muttered under his breath looking around at the building that had a line of people in front of it. The building was 3 stories high and a dark grey color. It was also very modern looking, like it hadn't been there long. All the windows were blacked out.

"I heard that," stated Miki half glaring at Shiki.

"Heard what?" asked Shiki shrugging his shoulders and feigning innocence.

"You…" growled Miki before he jumped onto Shiki trying to give him a nuggie.

"Hey! What are you doing? Gah! Stop it!" Shiki said trying to get his friend off, but failing miserably.

"Aw, that's so cute!' squealed one of the girls in front of them in line causing them to both look up.

"Dammit Miki, Get OFF!" shouted Shiki before grabbing Miki and throwing him over his head, where he landed on his back looking confused.

"I didn't know you could fight," commented Miki slowly picking himself up and rubbing his back.

"That hurt ya know."

"Hmmph," was Shiki's reply as he stared ahead at the shrinking line, skulking.

"Next," called one of the bouncers, he had white (grey/silver?) hair and his eyes were closed. The other bouncer had wavy brown hair to his shoulders and was currently yawning. "ID's," said the bouncer with the silver hair.

Shiki and Miki both handed their ID's to the bouncer's to check (you had to be 21 to get in) before they were waved through the doors and into the club. The walls of the club were painted black. The floor was a dark red-brown wood. The tables and bar were black with red flowers painted over the surface. The tables had vases with white roses in them. The D.J. was on the opposite side of the club from the bar, by the door.

"C'mon lets go get something to drink," said Miki grabbing Shiki's arm and tugging him towards the bar.

"Miki, you know I don't drink," Shiki reminded his friend as he continued to be pulled towards the bar.

"Aw, come on one drink isn't gonna hurt," Miki replied turning back to look at his friend.

"And how will we get home if you get smashed and can't drive and I've been drinking too?" asked Shiki raising an eyebrow at his friend as they arrived at the bar.

"Uh…Che, fine. But next time you are so drinking something and I'm brining other people," said Miki as he waved to get the bartenders attention.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Jack and coke," replied Miki as he watched the bartender make his drink before walking back over.

"Here ya are," the man replied.

"Thanks," replied Miki, turning to Shiki. "So, what do you think?"

"Hmm? Same as any other club," Shiki replied turning to gaze at the balcony that looked over the main floor of the club. _I could have sworn I saw orange hair up there a minute ago,_ Shiki thought before turning back to Miki who was rambling about his taste in clubs.

"Would you shut up?" questioned Shiki.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ichigo. Ichigo. C'mon, look over there," said a semi-tall girl with short black hair that was standing by the railing looking at the people on the main floor who strongly resembled a college student who had just arravied. When the man looked up, she was pointing towards the bar. Where he saw…

"Hiro!" exclaimed the man with abnormally bright orange hair. "But…I thought he was dead…" the same man said slumping back.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's go see," said the same black haired girl from before.

"Tatsuki…"

"It won't hurt, c'mon," said the girl named Tatsuki, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door that led to the main floor. "You won't know for sure until you talk to him."

He didn't reply, just followed the girl down to the main part of the club.

* * *

"You at least have to dance since you didn't drink anything," whined Miki trying to drag Shiki onto the dance floor from the table they were sitting at.

"Miki, I don't know anyone here," said Shiki frowning as he looked at the bodies on the dance floor. They were all ridiculously close to each other. He always hated going to clubs, people always threw themselves at him left and right.

"Then dance with me!" exclaimed Miki attempting to drag Shiki out to the dance floor again. They were half way between their table and the dance floor when Shiki saw the shock of bright orange hair again.

"Eh? Shiki?" asked Miki confusion clouding his features at his friend's lack of attentiveness. "Shiki, what are you looking at?" Shiki wasn't paying attention. His gaze was locked on the two people walking towards them. One was tall, had bright orange hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. The other was a girl no more than 5 feet tall with black hair. Miki's sister.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo," said Shiki, eyes widening at the sight before them.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Shiki?" asked Miki before he followed Shiki's gaze. "Ah, Tatsuki!" he exclaimed walking over to his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What would mom do if she knew you were here?" Tatsuki retorted, crossing her arms and looking every bit the part of an older sister.

"Uh…" was all Miki got to say before the man with his sister walked past them to stand in front of Shiki.

"Hiro?" questioned the man Shiki had called Kurosaki Ichigo, tilting his head to the side as if in confusion.

"Hiro…" repeated Shiki sadly. "He died 5 years ago. I'm sorry Kurosaki-san."

Kurosaki's eyebrows tilted down so he looked like he was scowling. "How do you now my name?"

"And why do I look like Hiro right?" Shiki added to his answer, getting a look of shock and then a nod.

"Hiro was my brother. My twin to be exact."

"Then you're…" Kurosaki trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes, a half-blood," Shiki replied as if it were normal and an everyday thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eh? He found out? How?" yelled Ashley dancing over to where Shiki sat looking at his laptop screen. "Ya know, if you let me do that it would be done in no time."

"Ya, I know," Shiki replied glancing up at the blond gymnast who also happened to be a vampire.

"Are you going to answer?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"He found out because my idiot of a friend dragged me to his club," Shiki replied now glaring at the screen. "Ah! I give up. You do it," he said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I told you so!" sang Ashley moving to sit in front of the screen. "Can you bring me some hot chocolate?"

"Okay," he replied, his voice muffled by the wall. He had no idea why he tolerated the talkative hyper-active blond…

"Hehe, he's so childish sometimes," the blond, Ashley, giggled looking at the laptop screen seeing why Shiki had asked for her help.

"I heard that," Shiki said walking back into the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand and hot chocolate in the other.

"And I don't see how you can drink that stuff. It's so bitter," replied Ashley acting like he hadn't said anything. "Thanks and you really need to ask for help _before_ you screw things up."

"Yeah I know. You've told me that…" stated Shiki watching Ashley as she hacked into a remote computer server that was currently being used by Shiki's father and his fellow vampires.

"You know…Why don't you just _ask_ your dad about this stuff?" inquired Ashley briefly looking up from the laptop screen to see Shiki's face before going back to going through his father's computer server.

"It's not that…simple," Shiki muttered. "I haven't talked to him in years and I won't exactly be welcomed back with open arms…"

"Hmm? Is that so? How come?" asked Ashley while typing away at the laptop.

"It's a long story…"

~172 Years Ago~

"Matthew, where are you going?" asked Faith, brows drawing together in slight confusion. It was two day after she had given birth to their identical twins, Hiro and Shiki. But Matthew had been acting odd every since she had told him that she was pregnant.

"Out" was his court reply before he grabbed a black duffel bag and coat and leaving Faith alone in their house with two infant sons.

"Matthew?" she asked tears beginning to form in her eyes before she hung her head and went up the stairs to check on her two sons. She should have known that this was going to happen. When he had told her about his world he had mentioned that although it wasn't forbidden to mate with a human it was very much frowned upon if the human mate or vampire mate became pregnant. And with Matthew being of the most powerful and influential vampire of his world, this was bound to happen.

"Oh, what am I going to do? Hiro, Shiki?" said Faith as she watched her baby boys sleep. That's when she noticed that something was horribly wrong. Neither of her babies where moving. Just lying there, as if dead. She gave a chocked sob as she realized Matthew must have taken them with him.

"heh…What do we have here?" said a voice suddenly from behind her, causing Faith to whip around. Her eyes widened in fright as she realized just who had come after her. She also realized that Matthew had saved their children from certain death. She gave a small smile as she waited for what she knew would come. Death. The only thing the Trace brought.

"Thank…you…" were Faith Narita's last words as she lay dying.

"I'm sorry," murmured Matthew as he disappeared into the night upon smelling his wife's blood. "I could not save you all…"

~Present~

"That's…" Ashley murmurs when Shiki had finished telling his story. She was at a loss as to what to say. She hadn't known that Shiki's father had abandoned their mother in order to save the two of them, even if one of them died anyways.

"Are you almost done?" asked Shiki finally having enough of the silence that had descended upon them when he had finished telling his story.

"What? Oh, yeah...I'll be done in a minute..." replied Ashley, re-gluing her eyes the computer screen.

"Thanks."

"Hmmpf. You don't have to thank me," snorted Ashley.

"I know, I know," chuckled Shiki. "But I'm going to anyways."

"Anyways I'm done so here," said Ashley handing Shiki back his laptop that was now displaying all the information he had been trying to get to.

"Thanks," stated Shiki smiling at the blond before sitting down in a chair and going over the information that she had accessed for him. It was going to be a long day.

"Ichigo. Who's Hiro?" asked Tatsuki from where she was standing overlooking the restocking of the supplies for the club.

"...He's an old friend of mine. He disappeared 5 years ago..." replied Ichigo absent-mindedly as if not really paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing. "I didn't know his brother was still alive..."

"Who was he to you?" Tatsuki asked pausing in her work to glance at him to see his reaction.

"Who...?" said Ichigo before sighing. "He was my best friend."

"Best friend?" questioned Tatsuki. "But wasn't he a human?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "If you want more information talk to his brother, it's his secret to tell. Not mine."

"Secret?"

"Ah, a secret. One that has to be kept at all costs," said Ichigo returning to his work.

"How did you meet them?" she asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

~50 years Ago~

"Welcome! Table for one?" asked the hostess. I glanced in her direction before nodding. I followed her over to a booth overlooking the river. "Here's the menu, your waiter will be along shortly." She smiled as she left to go attend to a small family that had just walked in. I glanced at the menu before setting it down and looking out the window. I was in New York for work. My father had insisted on me going instead of him since he has adamantly expressed his feelings for staying with my new twin sisters and my mother since she was "still recovering from child birth". _Child birth my ass,_ I thought, _he just didn't want to go to New York. _I was brought out of my musings when I heard a slight cough to my right. I looked over to see a man slightly taller than myself. He had unruly black hair that reached his shoulders in the back and green eyes, though wire frame glasses covered them.

"Good afternoon, my name is Miki and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" he – Miki asked.

"Just coffee," I replied.

"I'll bring it right out," stated Miki before disappearing back to the kitchen. As soon as he left I turned my attention back to the river. The sun had moved to where it was sitting atop the river, casting the small restaurant in golden light reminding me of my home town in Japan. But it also reminded me that I had to go to a conference in the morning in my father's place. I scowled and decided that as soon as I got back I would start my own business.

"Your coffee, sir," said Miki placing the cup in front of me. "Can I get you anything to eat?" he asked pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"A grilled cheese?" I asked, sparing another glance at Miki.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Fruit."

"Okay, it'll be ready in about, 20 minutes," replied Miki before he left again.

20 minutes later he came back with my grilled cheese and fruit. As I sat there picking at my food and mentally going over what would happen at the conference Miki would occasionally stop by to ask if I needed anything. Once I finished my meal I asked for the bill before leaving the money on the table and heading back to my hotel. The next day the conference went on longer than planned and had to be finished at a later date, namely a week later. So the next day again found me at the same restaurant. It was the same hostess as the previous day so I ended up in the same booth too (not that I minded) and with the same waiter.

"What can I get for you?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice. I scowled before replying.

"Coffee."

"And a grilled cheese with fruit?" he retorted I glanced at him before nodding, scowl still in place. "20 minutes." I gave a curt nod before glancing at my briefcase before sighing and pulling out the papers I would need to look over before the next meeting. I was almost finished with the first paper when Miki brought my coffee over.

"Damn, you're with Kurosaki industries?" he asked in disbelief when he spotted the logo at the top of the papers on the table.

"Yes," I sighed glancing at him only to stop when I noticed the look of concentration on his face. I didn't say anything, instead waiting to hear what he had to say.

"What if you tried moving the plot to a less populated part of the city but not to far as to be a bother to get to?" he finally said a minute or two later.

"Really?" I asked eyebrows pulling together as I glanced at the small map he had been looking at. "That…that could work. Thanks," I said giving him a flitting smile which was returning.

"No problem. So how long are you here for business?" he said making small talk.

"At least another week," I muttered glaring at the small print on the paper. I'd been looking at it all day and it was catching up to me in the form of migraine.

"Tough luck," he commented before leaving to attend to another table. I sighed again for what felt like the tenth time in 5 minutes.

The rest of the week I would stop by for dinner and everyday Miki would have something new to add to my work. I eventually started asking his opinion on some of the more important things. At the meeting everything went smoothly and Kurosaki Industries would soon have a branch in America. Once the meeting ended I headed out to eat where I had been eating all week.

"Back again," said the hostess smiling, "the same table?" I nodded in response as she led me to the booth that I had occupied at the same time for a week now. "Miki will be here shortly, you'll be his last customer before he gets off today."

"Thank you," I muttered as I sat down, sighing at the comfort the constant brought me. I closed my eyes as I leaned into the back of the seat. Not two minutes later I heard soft footsteps coming closer. I cracked open an eye to see Miki approaching with my coffee in one hand and a grill cheese with fruit in the other. I smiled again as he set them down in front of me before sitting in the opposite booth. I took a sip of the coffee before picking up a piece of fruit and eating it. "Why are you off early today?" I asked honestly curious.

"Today's my last day, my brother and I have decided to move back to our home country," he replied smiling while leaning his check on his hand.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…He's paranoid but it's paid off quite a few times so, I don't have any complaints," he answered. Plucking a piece of fruit of my plate and eating it.

"What country are you from?" I asked picking up half the grilled cheese to munch on.

"Japan."

"J-Japan?" I choked out.

"uh…Yeah," he answered, "why?"

"That's where I'm from," I managed to get out as I quickly recovered from the shock.

"Hm, I never did ask your name…" he muttered glancing out the window before looking back at me. I sighed before answering

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet ya Ichigo," Miki stated. "So, how'd your meeting go?"

"Good, everything's settled so I'm leaving tomorrow for Japan," I answered glad for the sort of change of subject.

"Huh. So are we," Miki said.

"Small world," I replied smiling again.

~Present~

"And we just got closer and closer," Ichigo finished.

"And his brother?" asked Tatsuki.

"He disappeared not long after we arrived back in Japan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sir, please. I insist you wait to be announced," stated the butler that had allowed him entrance, blocking the way to the stairs.

"This. Can't. Wait." he stated, brushing him off and heading up the stairs to where the council room was held. Upon reaching them, he didn't bother knocking, just barged in unannounced. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, staying in the doorway.

"Ah, Matthew. So glad you could join us," answered a voice from the head of the table in the room. He was of average height but bent over in age, a long white beard adorned his face, flowing over the robes that marked him an elder. "I assume you have seen the papers, then?"

The man, Matthew, growled out, "Yes."

"Good, than you are willing to cooperate, yes?"

"_What_ part of this could I agree to? You've already taken one son from me. I _will not_ let you take my other son too!" shouted Matthew. With that said he turned to leave, not even pausing to hear the murmuring of the other council members.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Yamamoto? What is he talking about? What papers?" asked a woman, sitting to his right. She was above average height with long black braided hair underneath her chin. Her piercing eyes were glued on their leaders form.

"Ah, Yama-ji. I thought his son, Hiro was it, was dead?" asked a man with a woman's kimono over his shihakusho and haori. The white haired man next to him nodded his head in agreement.

"Hahaha," laughed a man across the table. He face was covered in white make-up; an odd looking hat covered his head.

"Kurotsuchi, do you know anything about this?" asked a man with long black hair who was sitting across from the woman. Everyone's attention slipped from Yamamoto to Kurotsuchi.

"Hmmf. Of course, I was the one who suggested it after all," he announced with a flip of his hand. "You couldn't possibly understand it, Kuchiki."

"That is enough. What matters now is that we take care of Matthew's betrayal," announced Yamamoto.

"We are not through!" growled the youngest of them all. He had short, spiky white hair and turquoise eyes. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"Toshiro-kun's right," answered the man with long white hair, Ukitake. "The council works as a whole, not as separate entities. If something is happening then we _all_ must know the details and come to a decision together."

"I agree with Ukitake," stated Kuckiki. This got murmured agreements from everyone in the room except Kurotsuchi and Yamamoto.

"Kurotsuchi," stated Yamamoto, glancing at the man.

"HAHAHA!" was the last thing they heard before they all fell unconscious.

* * *

Resounding groans rang throughout the room as its occupant's regained conscious. "What happened?" muttered Toshiro.

"Kurotsuchi…" growled a man with spiky hair and an eye patch over one eye, Zaraki.

"We must warn Matthew," said Ukitake.

"Yes, before it is too late," agreed Kuchiki.

"What about his other son?" asked a man with messy brown hair and glasses.

"We must find and warn him too, Aizen," answered the woman with the braid.

"Ah, Unohana-san, but how do we find him?" asked a man with silver hair next to Aizen.

"Hello? Yes…Yes…Okay thank you Szayel," finished Aizen. "It seems, Shiki, is in Karakura."

"How…?" asked Ukitake.

Aizen smiled as he answered, "I had a feeling something was going to happen when Matthew arrived out of nowhere, so I called Szayel. He was listening the whole time."

"Good, let's go," muttered Zaraki.

"Yes, after we gather our squads."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"God dammit!" shouted Matthew, kicking the wall in rage before he calmed down enough to realize that if he didn't do anything he would lose his other son too. "First Hiro…now Shiki…dammit…"

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" asked Matthew after clearing his throat.

"Messengers," came an emotionless reply back. Tensing in anticipation, he got up and opened the door, prepared for anything, except what was on the other side of the door. "Y-you guys are…Aizen? What the _hell_ is going on?" muttered Matthew, ignoring the two men on the other side of the threshold.

"Excuse us, but can you come with us? We have located your son," announced the same man that had answered earlier.

"Shi…ki?"

"Yes," growled the raven haired man's companion.

"Alright."

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" asked Abarai for the tenth time since they had arrived at the college dorms.

"Yes," growled Kuchiki, deciding that it would be a good idea to _not_ pound the idiot into the ground, seeing as they were on the fourth floor. "Now knock for crying out loud!"

"Alright, alright…shesh," muttered Abarai. _Knock, knock_.

"…"

"Hello?" called Abarai. "Huh, maybe he's not ho-"

"What?" came a scratchy voice from the doorway.

"Um…You're Shiki, right?" asked Kuchiki.

"…yeah. Who're you?" Shiki asked, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji," the small raven haired girl replied.

Shiki's expression darkened at hearing their full names, "what do you want?"

"Can you come with us? We have reason to believe your life is in danger," stated Kuchiki.

"Hmmf, I can take care of myself. Now get lost," muttered Shiki before slamming the door in their faces.

"Hello? Brother? He refused to come with us…Yes…Yes, goodbye," muttered Rukia.

"So?"

"We're to watch over him."

"Alright."

* * *

After Shiki closed the door on his two "guests" he turned towards his front room where all of his things lay, waiting to be moved. He glanced to his left, "I can't believe you convinced me to do this…" he muttered in half amusement.

"What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't?" chirped Ashley. "C'mon, let's go."

"Right," replied Shiki slinging a bag over his shoulder, grabbing a box just as Ashley did. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
